It's a Wonderful Life
by spirithorse
Summary: AU.From the wedding to the life afterwards. Little insights into the life of Luluko and Suzaku Kururugi.
1. Wedded Bliss

**Warnings:** Lemon, genderbending.

**Author's Note:** This was written for the Code Geass Kinkmeme. The prompt was; Luluko/Jeremiah or Suzaku or Gino; first time on the wedding night (both parties are consensual to the marriage and are into each other). I'm basically just looking for some fluffy for-the-very-first-time smut. I took the Luluko/Suzaku route.

* * *

><p><strong>Wedded Bliss<strong>

They entered the hotel room, leaving behind shouts of congratulations and Rivalz's overenthusiastic and suggestive comments. Suzaku just laughed them off while Luluko glared over his shoulder, Rivalz quickly quieting down and rushing after the rest of their friends. She turned her attention back up to her husband as Suzaku laughed; pressing her head against his shoulder so it wouldn't get hit on the door as she was carried through, Suzaku kicking the door shut behind them.

She barely had the time to look around the room, Suzaku carrying her straight over to the bed and gently settling her down on it, flopping down beside her. Luluko shook her head, shifting to look at her husband, reaching over to push a hand through his curly hair. He caught the hand on the second pass, bringing it down to his lips to kiss the back of it before playing with the ring on her finger. "Luluko…I…"

He trailed off, his eyes looking everywhere but at her, Suzaku's usual evasion technique when he was nervous. Luluko laughed and let herself fall to her side, Suzaku pulling her close. She settled against his warmth, playing with the gold braid that was over his shoulder. Suzaku looked dashing in his army dress uniform, the blue one and not the hideous orange one that he had to wear to work everyday. She smiled to herself and flicked the braid back into place.

Suzaku shifted against her, Luluko glancing up only to duck her head a moment later, Suzaku muttering an apology. "Flowers in your hair."

"Thank God someone decides to take them out."

"You poor tormented woman." Suzaku chuckled and let one of the flowers drop onto Lelouch's shoulder, the bud rolling off to hit the sheets, Luluko barely getting a look at it. "You should have shouted. I would have come to your rescue."

"I did, but my dashing knight didn't appear." She tried to glare at him, fighting back a smile. "Although, they were put there by my sisters..."

Suzaku shivered, dropping another flower to the bed. "I know why then. Cornelia would have killed me if I saw you before the wedding."

"I think I could have convinced her not to."

"You think?" Suzaku slid back down until he was even with her again, reaching out to push a strand of hair behind her ear. "There."

"Flower free?"

"Flower free." Suzaku's hand trailed over her cheek, cupping it gently. "You're beautiful."

Luluko blushed, hating herself for it. "Suzaku…"

"I'm not lying. You're beautiful."

"Stop it." She reached out to slap him away, Suzaku just laughing and grabbing her wrist. Luluko glared at him using her other hand to attempt to push him back onto the bed, only to have Suzaku beat her to it, taking both of her wrists in one hand and pushing her onto her back. Luluko struggled against his hold for a moment before huffing and glaring up at him. "Kururugi, you…"

She trailed off as she saw the look on his face, feeling herself blush again. Suzaku was looking at her with open admiration, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I mean it. I really mean it Luluko." He sighed, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "What have I done to deserve you?"

"Don't you start that again!" She glared at him, looking for any trace of the old self-loathing that he used to have, still had. But Suzaku seemed to mean it, that silly smile still on his face. Luluko ducked her head, hoping to hide her blush behind her bangs. "Y-you were very willing to play chess, even when you always lost."

"Is that it?"

She opened her mouth to respond, hesitating before shutting it again.

There was just too much to even begin to explain. He had meant so much to her even before this.

Suzaku had been her first friend, the first person that didn't treat her differently because she was the daughter of two politicians or because she was a girl. He was the one who was always full of smiles and laughter, the one who would try and cheer her up when she was down. He was the one who she would sneak away at night to, and the two of them would sit on the roof of his house a just talk. He was the one who had made her miserable in middle school, because he wasn't there to distract her when the classes got too boring or when gym was too difficult.

Luluko just settled for a smile, leaning up to kiss his lips, dropping back to the bed before Suzaku could respond. "You're cute."

"Cute?" Suzaku looked both irritated and amused.

She reached up and ruffled his hair again. "Yes. Cute with a nice smile. Everything a woman looks for in a guy."

Suzaku rolled his eyes and leaned down for another kiss, Luluko allowing this one to go on for a while before breaking away, a smirk on her face. "Well that and a nice-Ah!"

She clung to his shoulders as Suzaku picked her up and moved her to the center of the bed, settling over her with a smile. She found herself returning the smile, her expression wavering as Suzaku's eyes darkened. Luluko swallowed, tipping her head back as Suzaku leaned down to kiss her neck, trailing the kisses up the skin until he could kiss her mouth again.

Luluko propped herself up on her elbows to get closer to Suzaku, surprised when he stripped off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor. She broke the kiss to look at the article of clothing on the floor, turning back to look at Suzaku as he toyed with the zipper on the back of her dress. "Is this alright?"

She just nodded; wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close, trapping one of Suzaku's hands underneath her. Suzaku grunted, rolling them to the side so he could free his hand, wasting no time in pulling the zipper down. He grinned up at her. "Want to help me get this off?"

Luluko laughed and pushed at his chest, Suzaku shifting back onto his knees as Luluko knelt, carefully pulling the dress over her head. There was a moment when she thought she would be stuck, freezing as she felt Suzaku help lift the dress over her head, Suzaku dropping it to the floor as well.

Her protest was stopped by the hungry look in Suzaku's eyes, belatedly realizing that she was only wearing her gloves, bra and panties. Luluko blushed and ducked her head, trying to curl up, stopped by a hand on her stomach, Suzaku unbuttoning his shirt with his other hand. "Don't."

"But…"

"I don't care." He leaned forward to kiss her again, his hands dropping to rest on her waist. "You're perfect."

"Liar."

"To me." Suzaku corrected, his gaze already drifting down her body. "Perfect to me."

Luluko went to reply when she felt Suzaku's hand slip up her side, his hand warm against her skin. She whimpered when the feeling of skin on skin disappeared as Suzaku moved to cup her breast, seeming to change his mind halfway through the motion. Luluko lifted her back from the bed as Suzaku reached around behind her, fumbling with the clasp to her bra.

It took a lot of effort on her part not to laugh at Suzaku's fumbling, watching his face contort in concentration and then break out into a smile as he finally managed to open the clasp. She pressed a hand against her mouth as he gave her an apologetic smile. "Too fast?"

Luluko tried to come up with an answer. She wanted him, she _ached_ for him, but she couldn't find the words.

The silence hovered between them for a short moment, Suzaku sitting back again. "Sorry, I'll slow down."

"No." She reached out for him, pulling him down on top of her again. "It's fine." She guided him into a kiss, whispering against his mouth "It's fine" before pulling him into a kiss.

There was a moment when Suzaku hesitated before he returned the kiss, Luluko releasing her tight hold on him to drape her arms over his shoulders. She arched up against him as he reached to push her bra out of the way, one hand untangling from her hair to reach for her hand. Suzaku broke the kiss a moment later to glare at her gloves.

Luluko laughed, the sound more breathy than she would have liked it. "Want me to take them off?"

"Let me."

He leaned up, gently biting down on the fabric and pulling it off her hand, Luluko unable to look away from the sight. Suzaku's eyes were dark, darker than they usually were, and that alone was enough to send a shiver down her spine, more heat pooling in her stomach. Suzaku spat out the glove and repeated the move with its partner, Luluko feeling her breath catch as he looked back at her.

Suzaku paused long enough to push her bangs out of her face before leaning down to kiss her, a slow series of chaste kisses that quickly escalated. She gasped into Suzaku's mouth as he hands started to wander, tracing down her neck to her collarbone and finally to cup her breasts, his thumbs rubbing against her erect nipples. His lips followed the path of his hands, pausing to kiss and lick up to the peak of each breast before continuing down over her stomach.

Luluko pushed a hand into his hair, using that to center herself, gasping and jerking when Suzaku kissed her side. She got a glimpse of amused green eyes before Suzaku repeated the move, Luluko sure that she pulled a few strands of hair out when she jerked. Suzaku didn't seem to mind, intent on getting to his destination.

She was content to watch until the moment he kissed the skin right above her panties, using her handhold in his hair to pull him up for another kiss. Her intention was briefly forgotten as Suzaku kissed her, stroking her sides as she writhed beneath him, pulling away when the thought drifted across her mind again. "Now."

"Huh?"

"You. Now."

Suzaku stared blankly at her before nodding, sitting up to struggle with his belt. Luluko watched Suzaku for a moment before sitting up to help him, not sure what happened to the belt when Suzaku worked it out of the loops, already reaching for the button and zipper. She managed to get both done, Suzaku pulling off his pants and kicking them off the bed, Luluko distracted from her initial plan to pull of his shirt, deciding instead to kiss her way up his stomach and chest, relishing the little shivers she drew from him.

She reached out for him after a moment of hesitation, her hands gliding over his warm skin, tracing over his muscles on his chest, slipping underneath his shirt onto his shoulders before she was pushed back against the bed. Luluko tipped her head back, meeting Suzaku's kiss as he pressed back against her, freezing when she felt his erection against her thigh.

Suzaku didn't seem to realize that she had stopped moving, lifting up from her to pull her panties off before resting over her again. Luluko took a shaking breath and tightened her hold on his shoulders, Suzaku pausing. "Luluko? Can I?"

She stared at him, feeling the tension in his shoulders. "Yeah…"

Suzaku nodded, kissing her temple before whispering in her ear, "I'll take it slow."

"Alright."

"I would never hurt you."

"I know."

"Relax." The breathy command made her shiver. Luluko found herself obeying him, letting her eyes flutter shut as she enjoyed the sensation of Suzaku moving against her. She frowned as she felt something push into her, trying to shift only to have Suzaku steady her. She sucked in a quick breath, the breath escaping in a gasp as Suzaku pushed all the way into her.

Luluko bit off the sob that tried to escape, clutching as Suzaku as he stilled. She could feel his breath on her face, looking up from where she had pressed her forehead against his shoulder. Suzaku took the chance to kiss her temple, resting the side of his head against hers. "Sorry."

"Suzaku, it-"

"I know. I'm sorry." He reached up one hand to push through her hair, Luluko relaxing slowly as he rubbed her scalp. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

He smiled; Luluko could tell by the way that his cheek moved against hers. She was about to ask him what the smile was about when he moved.

Luluko tipped her head back, pulling away from Suzaku as he pulled out and then thrust back in, almost too fast for her. She bit her lip, one hand reaching down to grab a fistful of sheets. The feel of Suzaku moving wasn't too horribly painful, in fact it was getting better with every thrust and the more she relaxed. It was much better than when he had started, to the point where it was… "Suzaku…God…"

"L-lulu?"

She didn't notice the hated nickname, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling herself up. Irritated, she shoved his shirt further down his arms so she could rest her hands against his skin with the shirt getting in the way. She wanted to be closer to him, to feel his skin brushing against her and his muscles working. She wanted… "Faster, Suzaku. Faster."

He gave a curt nod, redoubling his efforts. Luluko bit her lip at that, letting her head tip back.

She was only partially aware of the moans and gasps that she was making as Suzaku moved inside of her, too enchanted by Suzaku's soft whispers in her ear, broken by his moans.

"God, Luluko you're…Beautiful. Gorgeous…Love you. Love you."

"Suzaku…" She moaned his name in response, feeling him speed up, whimpering. "Suzaku…"

It was too much, Suzaku's whispered endearments, the sound of him panting in her ear and the feeling of him moving inside of her. She arched up with a whine, shouting out his name as she came. "Suzaku!"

Luluko continued to cling to him as he continued to move, pliant in his arms as his hips bucked out of rhythm, Suzaku moaning her name as he came.

They lay on top of the sheets for a while longer, still tangled in each other and just breathing. Luluko closed her eyes, loving the sensation of Suzaku's weight and his warmth, giving a soft sound of disappointment when he pulled away and rolled to the side.

After a moment of mental debate, she turned her head to look at him, watching as he kicked the soiled blanket off the bed before pulling the sheets back.

Luluko went to drag herself under the sheets, feeling too good to move at the moment. She was surprised when Suzaku gently lifted her to get the sheets out from under her, setting her back on the bed. He slipped in beside her, Luluko pushing him onto his back and resting her head on his shoulder. She wrapped a leg around his and threw an arm across his chest, nuzzling into his neck with a content sigh.

She felt more than heard his laugh. "Comfortable?"

"Very." She yawned. "And exhausted."

Luluko lifted her head, confirming her suspicion that Suzaku was beaming down at her, reaching up languidly to poke his cheek. "Stop that. I can _feel_ your masculine pride. Idiot."

"I'm your idiot, right?" He caught her hand, kissing her knuckles before settling it back over his chest, pressing over his heart this time. Luluko splayed her hand over the skin, feeling Suzaku's cheek against the top of her head as she closed her eyes. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Suzaku's hand came to rest over hers, his thumb gently rubbing against her wrist as Luluko drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.<em>


	2. In His Arms

**Warnings:** Lemon, genderbending.

**Author's Note:** Another one from the Code Geass Kinkmeme, and this one just feels right as a sort of sequel to Wedding Bliss, I don't know why. I didn't intend them to end up that way. Anyway, the prompt was. Luluko/Gino or Luluko/Suzaku, I'm not really fussed as to which one. I suppose hurt/comfort? Luluko is unable to conceive and is understandably depressed by it. Her loving husband (who also wants the child) tries to bring her out of her melancholy mood any way he knows how...

* * *

><p><strong>In His Arms<strong>

It had been a stupid decision really, probably one of the stupidest ones that she had made in her life.

But she had wanted to spare him from the disappointment of knowing that she failed him…again. Because it wasn't his fault, they knew that already.

It was hers.

Still, in her effort to spare him, she had gone to the appointment alone and had gotten the final verdict.

They had told her that she was underweight, a fact that she knew all to well. But it was more complicated that than, especially with her anemia. She was already on supplements; she had been since she had been a little kid. On their own, they would be no problem but combined…that was essentially the reason for everything that was going on.

Luluko wrapped the quilt closer around her, tracing over the stitching. The quilt had been the last thing she had grabbed in an attempt to cheer herself when she came back from her appointment. The first had been the sweatpants that she kept for those days when she was on her period and just felt bloated. The second had been one of Suzaku's sweatshirts, the huge one that he wore on his days off. Luluko had pulled both items of clothing on before rolling herself into the quilt that Nunnally had made for them when they moved into the apartment. And she had remained like that for a while, sometimes sobbing quietly and sometimes just staring at the wall.

It had been stupid to go alone, because she felt all the worse for it.

She ducked her head, breathing in Suzaku's scent that still clung to the sweatshirt, letting that comfort her. Luluko closed her eyes, letting herself drift into a doze, perking up what seemed like mere moments later when she heard the door to their apartment open. She checked the clock out of habit, guessing that it would be Suzaku; he was the only other person with a key.

Her guess was confirmed later when he shouted for her, Luluko opening her mouth to respond before snapping it shut. It was too easy to imagine his smile and the way that his green eyes would sparkle as he stepped into the hall, his hair still tousled from the run up the stairs to get to her that much faster. She ducked her head again, pulling the quilt up over her.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" The shout was only customary; Suzaku knew that Luluko could hear him coming in the door. He reached up to loosen the tie around his neck, quickly taking off his orange jacket and draping it over the nearest flat surface. The boots took a little while longer, Suzaku placing them carefully by the wall before picking up his jacket and walking further into the house. "Luluko?"<p>

It was strange that she hadn't answered him. She usually popped out from the doorway that led to the kitchen to insult his uniform before telling him that dinner was ready. Or she would be sprawled out on one of the couches in the small sitting room, reading a book as she waited for dinner to finish cooking. In any case, she should have come out to see him.

Suzaku walked into the sitting room, dropping his coat over the back of the chair before peaking into the kitchen, staring at the table before feeling panic rise. If she had gone out, she would have left him a note with instructions for dinner or telling him that it was in the fridge. But there was nothing.

Feeling panic rising, Suzaku turned and ran to the bedroom, the last place he would check before he started calling people. "Luluko!"

He skidded to a stop by the door of the bedroom, his heart pounding as he stared at the lump curled up under the quilt, letting out a relieved breath when he saw the lump move.

He crossed the distance at a run, sliding onto the bed and pulling his wife into a hug, pressing his face into her hair. "Thank God. Why didn't you answer? I was worried."

"Sorry." He pulled back as he felt her tremble in his arms; carefully turning her to that he could see her face.

Suzaku took a moment to see her red eyes and the huge sweatshirt that she was wearing before he pulled her close again. "What's wrong?"

"The doctors…"

He froze, tempted to pull her away again so he could see her face. But the way she clutched at him convinced him not to. "What did they say?"

"It's my fault."

"What?"

There was a catch in Luluko's voice as she spoke. "It's my fault we can't have a baby. Me and my _stupid_ body."

"Luluko…"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." He sighed and rested his cheek against her head, rocking her gently. "It's alright."

"But you want a baby."

"Yes." Suzaku swallowed, forcing himself to smile. "But when I was seven I really wanted a pony. I never got it, and I turned out alright."

He grunted as he was pushed onto his back, Luluko pressing his shoulders into the bed and glaring at him. "It's not the same!"

Suzaku winced before nodding, reaching up to cup her cheek. "You're right, it's not. That was out of line."

He withstood the glare for a while longer before Luluko collapsed on top of him, Suzaku gathering her in his arms. He let her lay there for a moment before reaching back to pull the quilt off of her. He rolled out from under her before picking her up in his arms. "Come on."

Luluko clung to him, letting Suzaku carry her to the bathroom and sit her on the floor. He knelt for a moment, running a hand through her hair before turning to the tub and beginning to draw a bath, keeping a careful eye on his wife as he did so.

He had known that they had an appointment this week, and he had been trying to get her to tell him when it was so he could take time off to go with her. After all, it was an important issue with the both of them, and he had been the one to insist after a couple of false alarms. Even if he couldn't have gotten off, he would have at least called Shirley or Milly, either of them could have helped her. But Luluko hadn't decided to go alone for reasons that Suzaku couldn't even begin to fathom.

Suzaku sighed, turning off the water before turning away from the tub. He reached out for Luluko, smiling when she grabbed his hand and accepted his help. It scared him a bit that she did nothing beyond that, Suzaku carefully stripping her of her clothes before picking her up again. He lowered her into the bath, relieved when she reached out to catch herself before she sunk.

He knelt by the side of the tub, his hand resting over hers and his other hand playing with her hair.

"Suzaku…" He hummed in response, keeping his smile in place as she turned to look at him. "Come in with me, please?"

Suzaku nodded, taking a step back and stripping out of his uniform, letting it fall to a messy heap on the floor. He would take care of it later.

He slid into the warm water behind her, Luluko immediately wiggling close to him and resting her head on his shoulder, her face hiding in his neck. Suzaku shifted to accommodate her, gently rubbing her back.

They sat in silence for a while, Luluko sometimes jerking and trembling in his arms, Suzaku lifting his hand to stroke her hair at that. He knew that she was trying not to cry, she _hated_ crying. He lowered his head so he could whisper in her ear. "You can cry if you want."

Luluko shook her head, sitting up and turning until she was facing him. "They said that-"

"You don't have to."

She attempted to glare at him. "You have the right to know." Luluko took a deep breath before leaning back against the other end of the tub. "It's because I'm underweight. That and…" She trailed off before slapping the water with her palm. "It's my fault because of my stupid body and all of its problems."

"Luluko." Suzaku reached forward to pull her back to him, keeping his hold on her as she tried to struggle away. The fight didn't last long, Luluko slumping against him. Suzaku ran a hand down her back, resting his cheek against the top of her head. "So, it sounds like I need to feed you more."

"It's not that simple."

"Really?" Suzaku hummed to himself. "Let's just start with the simple things. Tell me what I need to do and I'll help you."

"What if it doesn't work?"

He slid a finger under her chin, tilting her face up. "Then I'll still love you. Even without a baby."

"You say that now."

"And I mean it." Suzaku smiled, reaching up to gently stroke the side of her neck. "We could always adopt."

"It wouldn't be the same."

"I know." He dropped his head to nuzzle the other side of her neck, his hand drifting lower until it was cupping one of her breasts. He smiled at the sharp intake of breath, rubbing his thumb across her skin. "But I'll still have you."

"Suzaku…"

"I'm being sappy again, aren't I?" He kissed her neck, smiling against her skin as he let his hand run down her body. He was rewarded when she squirmed, his hand hesitating on her thigh before continuing to move down her leg. Suzaku retraced the path that his hand had taken. "You told me to stop that, didn't you?"

"Y-yes."

He smiled at her stutter, turning his hand so his fingers were running along the inside of her thigh, watching her shiver. Suzaku stretched up, Luluko taking the hint and leaning down to kiss him, her hands threading through his hair.

The kiss was surprisingly desperate, Suzaku closing his eyes and tilting his head back, letting Luluko lead. Usually he would fight back against her, tease her and make her work for control over the kiss. Even as he held her, he could feel her trembling from holding back tears. She needed to feel in control through all of this, and Suzaku was willing to let her have it.

He waited to move his hand until she pressed closer to him, carefully trailing them from her thigh to the join of her leg, Luluko pulling away with a gasp. She whined, her hands tightening in his hair. Suzaku smiled, slipping his fingers carefully inside of her.

Luluko slumped against him at the first touch, her hips moving as he fingered her, gasping against his neck. Suzaku tipped his head back to rest against the cold tile, watching her carefully as he moved his other hand to gently hold her hip, trying to ignore his growing erection. This was about Luluko, about trying to make her feel better. He would worry about himself later.

He curled his fingers, drawing a long whine from his wife, Luluko's hand tightening in his hair. "Suzaku…Su…" His name dissolved into a moan, Suzaku shifting so that he could kiss her stomach, his lips tracing a line across her skin until he found the sensitive place on her side.

Luluko jerked at that, Suzaku resting his cheek against her stomach and nuzzling it. "Luluko."

"S-Suzaku…you…"

"Whenever you're ready." He kissed her stomach.

"Don't you-AH!" He curled his fingers inside of her, her hands clenching in his hair, Suzaku humming against her and earning another whimper from her.

"When you're ready."

Luluko gave a jerky nod, reaching out to steady herself on the wall. Suzaku glanced at the hand on the tile before reaching down to fist himself, jerking himself off quickly. Suzaku leaned forward, pressing his face into her stomach, reaching his climax at the same time as Luluko, panting against her skin as he felt her walls clamping down around his fingers.

He continued to move his fingers, attempting to draw her orgasm for as long as possible. Suzaku reached up to catch her when she collapsed back, slipping his fingers out of her and dunking them in the water before reaching up to hold her hip.

They remained like that for a while, Luluko panting for breath. He gently rubbed her hipbone, waiting for her to come back down from her high, making sure to meet her eyes when she did look back up at him. Luluko gave him a shaky smile before leaning forward to rest against him, shivering. "It's cold."

"Come on then." Suzaku gathered her in his arms, carefully standing up and carrying her out of the bathtub. He set her down, grabbing a towel from the rack and beginning to dry her off, satisfied by the small smile he could feel against his shoulder.

He squeezed as much water as he could from her hair before attending to himself, toweling off fast. Suzaku took her hand and led Luluko to their bedroom, pulling back the covers and drawing her into bed after him. She pressed against him, one arm wrapping around his shoulder to bring them closer.

Suzaku smiled, lowering his head to whisper in her ear, "We'll stay here for a while, and then I'll cook you dinner."

"Thank you."

"Tomorrow we'll do what you want to do."

"…what if I just want to lie in bed?"

"We'll do that then."

Luluko shifted against him. "You don't have to."

"I want to. I want to be able to make you feel better."

"Sappy."

"Again? Sorry."

"No." She looked up, not quite meeting his gaze. "Right now, sappy is good."

"Alright. Then I'll spend the whole night telling you how beautiful you are and how much I love you."

Luluko blushed. "You don't have to go that far."

"But I want to. And tomorrow I'll make you breakfast in bed." She was still blushing, Suzaku smiling and brushing her damp hair out of her face. "Whatever you want."

She propped herself up to kiss him, Suzaku carefully following her lead. He didn't want to push her too far again. He didn't think he could stand to see her cry.

Luluko pulled back, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you."

Suzaku smiled, relaxing as she settled close to him. "I love you, Luluko."

His declaration got a hum from her, Suzaku tipping his head to the side as he tried to determine whether it was happy or not. He never figured it out, opting instead to hold her close, closing his eyes and focusing on her. On the way that she used his shoulder to pull herself closer. On the points of contact between them, her hand on his shoulder, her chest against his and his hand on her hip. On the way that her breath felt against his skin.

Suzaku sighed and closed his eyes, just listening to Luluko breathe.

* * *

><p><em>The problem that I gave Luluko has here is that her periods come irregularly from a combination of her being underweight and her taking medication for iron deficiency. It's something that can be fixed instead of never being able to have children. I'm not an expert in this field but hopes this is enough of an ample explanation .<em>

_Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome._


End file.
